Absolute Girlfriend
by yosh05.taylor17
Summary: AU. Mac Taylor has been fascinated to the women named Aubrey Hunter. After confessing to her and getting dumped, Mac rescues a woman named Stella. But when Stella wakes up, she claims Mac as her boyfriend. How will Mac react with this? CHAP 3 is here!
1. Dumped

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever. And it's on smacked. I wish you guys will give me reviews cause I really need. If you are in pain because of aubrey, writing this is definitely hard... :) I really need reviews... :D

Chapter 1

Dumped

I woke up with a start, blinking my eyes for several times. As expected, I didn't get a solid rest. I went home last night, maybe 11 pm but I usually can't sleep because of my chronic insomnia. I stood up and changed for work. I decided to go to my kitchen and grab myself a cup of coffee but I can't help glance on my dining table. If Claire, my dead wife, was here, she would be preparing me a perfect breakfast meal and rewards me a simple sweet kiss on the lips before I go to work. But after that dreadful day, it's gone. I have never eaten a proper meal for years, I think. But, I have decided to move on. Never deal with the past, but concentrate on the future.

I stopped spacing out, finished my coffee and then I head for work. I hailed a cab outside my apartment building and rode it. My name is Mac Taylor, 45 yrs old, born in Chicago but moved in NY for my job. My father died years ago so my mother is the only one left and still living in Chicago. My job, I'm a detective, a CSI of the NYPD. This is my life after I was discharged from the marines. Investigating dead bodies, chasing ruthless criminals, doing paperwork and lots more. I was married once before to the woman named Claire but she died in 9/11 attacks. It's true that until today, some parts of my mind are still full of her. My depression when she died caused me to have this Chronic Insomnia.

Maybe it's true what other people say, my wife's dead so that makes my status single. Being single is an enjoyable status, but I'm currently in a situation where I'm starting to build feelings for some other person. There is this one girl I met, and she's great. She has long brunette hair, she wore this cute green coat, her lips were shining with lip gloss and I felt I was hit with cupid's arrow when I met her. The "date" we had, made her more known to me. Her name is Aubrey Hunter.

My cab finally arrived in the NYPD, I entered the lab and started searching for some members of my team but it seems all of them are busy working and my table has towering files on it so, I'll just do some paperwork. I entered my office, sat down on my chair and started writing.

After few hours of filling up those case file, I decided to visit some of my team to check on what's happening. Before I got up from my seat, Danny entered my office.

''Danny,'' I said and sighed.

''Hey, boss, can I have a minute with you?'' I nodded. ''Okay, so we found a dead body early this morning in central park and we thought the COD is suicide...." He just continued to talk, then I noticed something outside.

Aubrey is in my lab. What is she doing here? This just proves that her charm works because she has all my attention again. She wore that cute green coat which makes her more Aubrey, her brunette hair shines as my eyes feast on them. Isn't she wonderful? She caught me! Oh no, she caught me staring right at her! Oh, what should I do, what should I do? She chuckled a bit, even though I can't hear but I know it's a chuckle, and waved at me. Wow... her smile is amazing... All I can do is wave back.

''Mac!'' Danny's voice startled me.

''Yes?'' I asked with a little bit of annoyance.

''Were you listening in what I was saying here?'' He asked. Was I?

''Of course,''

''Yeah you were before but after you saw her again.... your mind drifts from work to her.''

''Danny, I was listening... so what do you want me to do?'' I smirked. I was not distracted but she's an exception.

Danny rolled his eyes, _O__h, he's listening alright, _''Would you like to help us with this one, we need your brains for this?'' and he caught me again looking at Aubrey. ''Yo boss!''

''Right, I'll be there.'' I answered. I gotta stop fooling around.

''Mac, a little advice, if you like her just confess to her.'' he said.

''I'm a professional. I'm not easily distracted about that,'' I replied. ''Danny, why don't you continue to investigate and I'll be right there.''

He just smirked and left my office. While he's going back to the evidences, Hawkes talked to him.

''So he agreed to help us?'' a little hope shone on his face.

''Yeah,'' Danny answered while reading the file. ''But after, he flirts with that girl.'' as he points to Aubrey.

''Come on, men,''he nears Danny. ''The guy's in love and besides Mac is a man of his word.'' he pats him on the back.

Danny shakes his head and smirks again.

I leaned on my chair and Danny's words seems to be bothering my mind. There's this one tiny word that he said, it made me confused. Confess. I'll confess to Aubrey that I like her? That we should date? What if she starts to stay away from me? I looked at her again, she's not that kind of girl. Maybe she'll go easy on me. Oh, what the heck? I'll just do it.

I stood up, got out of my office and went straight to Aubrey. Okay, this is really big. She sees me and nears me.

''Hey Mac,'' Her pink lips spoke.

''Aubrey,'' I said.''Would you mind, if we talk while we're walking around the lab?''

''Sure,'' she smiled. ''I'm also looking for someone.''

Should I ask if it is me? ''Okay,'' As we walked in the lab.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' She asked. Her gentle voice went through my ears smoothly.

I inhaled and we stopped walking. ''When we first met, I was shocked but when we were at that deli....''

She just kept on smiling at me.

''I felt something, and what I'm saying is.... I like you.'' I exhaled. Wow, that was hard.''Maybe, we could go out?'' I asked, feeling so much heat in my face made me blush.

''Oh,''her eyes widened a little bit. ''I.... I'm flattered. But...''

I'm more shocked than her, now that she said the word 'but'.

''I'm dating someone else,'' she continued. ''That's why I'm here in your lab. He's working here.''

''Oh,'' is all I said after her unbelievable answer.

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke, ''Aubrey!''

I looked back and who is he? Is this her boyfriend?

''Hey boss,'' The guy greeted at me. ''Matt here, one your lab technician.''

''Oh, yeah,'' I replied.

''So, Mac,'' Aubrey said while Matt's arm wraps her waist. ''Mind if, I borrow him for a while?''

''Yeah, sure.'' I replied. He's not a big loss anyway.

They both left chuckling and cuddling each other.

My confession didn't go nicely. It's even worse that I thought. Her words kept on echoing in my mind, my heart felt heavy; like a big block of metal was placed on it. I sighed and can't believe that this happened to me. I seriously need some distraction before I do something worse and that's when Danny's offer struck me. I'll just help him solve the damn case.

I looked for Danny and found him. ''So, what can I do?'' I asked.

''There's the gun maybe you can examine it,'' Danny said.

I went straight for the gun and do the ballistics. My mood is very down, I just wish this could help. Sheldon also entered the room.

''Hey, Mac.'' He said and I just looked at him and when back to the gun.

Danny noticed the way I acted and so was my mood, but he didn't even bother to ask.

He didn't know, I was dumped.


	2. My Girlfriend!

**Author's note:** Sorry for late update! I got a little lazy in doing this but when I saw some readers put this on the umm... alert thingy... I got happy. So I immediately worked on this because the first chapter is full of Aubrey...and this chapter still has Aubrey in it, which is not so nice. So I have to make it up to you guys... :D Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Don't forget to review...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**My girlfriend?!**

After finishing the ballistics, I talked to Danny about the case. My recent confession to Aubrey is still lingering in my mind. I thought, she wouldn't dump me so bad but she just did. What am I suppose to do? I can't believe she has a boyfriend. Well, she's beautiful... guys might be chasing her. I'm so stupid. I could choose a better woman than her. Someone, who won't dump me, accept me, adopt at my attitude and work. I don't want to go home every night feeling lonely. I want someone to welcome me, willing to comfort me with her warm hands. I thought it was Aubrey, but it turns out that she's a wrong choice.

''So, what do you advice us to do?'' Danny's voice snapped me out of my problematic mind.

''We need to go back to the crime scene or else, we won't find out the connections between these evidence.'' I said.

''Okay,'' he turns around to get his coat. ''So, you coming with us? I'm bringing Hawkes and Flack.''

I simply nodded. I followed them towards the outside of the building but I can't help seeing the spot or the place I confessed to Aubrey. In that exact area, everything happened. The scene, her voice keeps on playing back in my mind like a defected CD. Why will she reject me? I need reasons other than having a relationship with some guy named Matt. Oh, why do I have to keep thinking about her? I have a crime scene coming up, I need to concentrate. I headed for the garage of the building to get my car and went to central park.

After a few minutes, I have arrived at my destination. Good thing, where I parked is just a few meters away from the scene. Danny and the others are there already, I guess I was spacing out every time I pass a red traffic light.

In a few distance, Flack noticed my behavior. ''What's wrong with Mac?''

Danny looked at him. ''You noticed it too?''

''Hell, yeah.'' Flack said. '' If he's like that, something's bothering him or something happened.''

''Maybe.''

''Maybe?''

''You know that Mac's liking Aubrey, right?'' Flack nodded.

''So, this has something to do with her?''

''I advised him to confess.''

''What?!'' Flack blurted out with a shock expression. ''He did?''

''Think so,'' Danny replied while taking photos of the crime scene again.

''Mac Taylor confessing? Seems so hard to believe.''

''Well,'' Danny pouts, ''He has been so distracted every time she's in the lab.''

''What makes you say that?''

''Just happened this morning.'' Danny smirks. ''I was talking to him in his office and I know that Aubrey is just outside talking to some girls. I thought I have his attention, but his eyes is on her. He even waved!''

Flack chuckles.

''I told him that he's not listening but he said he's a professional and he's not easily distracted. But after I left him, he went straight for Aubrey.''

''Maybe he just talked to her.''

''When he came to me, he's in a bad mood.''

''Oh,'' Flack said. ''Ouch.''

I finally arrived at the scene, and of course the dead body is not there anymore because it's with Sid in the autopsy room. The central park has always been the same for me. Lots of people gather here to relax, enjoy, chill and I even noticed some couples cuddling with each other. I wish Au.... I gotta stop this. It's gonna drive me crazy until I can't do my job right.

''Flack,'' I began. ''This is Central Park. There's a lot of people going around here every day. Ask some of them if they noticed something odd happened between....''

''3 am to 6:44 am.'' Flack closed his notes. ''Got it.''

Flack left leaving me, Danny and Sheldon to investigate the scene. According to Danny, Stanley Howardson, the victim, is left handed. But I noticed something different. If he's left handed, then why is the bullet hole on the right part of his head?

''He didn't kill himself.'' I confirmed. ''This guy is murdered.''

''Yeah,'' Danny said. ''Noticed that too.''

''When I saw the photo of the body,''Hawkes added. ''The gun is nowhere to be found.''

''So, the suicide note we found in Stanley's pocket is a big fake.'' Danny continued.

Every piece of the puzzle is falling into the right places. This case will be solved in a short time. I looked at my surroundings, if we can find the gun... it may lead us to our killer. And that's when Flack saves it all.

''I've got nothing from the witnesses,'' Flack confirmed. ''But I got this.'' He puts his right hand up holding a gun with a white handkerchief.

''The murder weapon,'' I said. ''The killer must have ran away after putting the fake note in his pocket and threw the gun away. He just made a mistake, he shouldn't have thrown this away where it can be seen easily.''

Sheldon smirks.

''Danny, look for fingerprints. It may lead us to our killer.'' I told Danny.

''Got it, Boss.'' He replied.

They all went back to their car which is just near mine while I'm walking behind them. I sighed and stopped for a while. Flack noticed me.

''Mac, you coming?'' he asked.

''I'll just stay here for a while,'' I replied. ''Look for something.''

He nodded at me and just left. I turned around and lingered inside the park. Now, that I have helped with the case Danny's working on, maybe I can relax for a while. Think about different things. Like, what if I didn't confess? Will it better for me? And the thing is she dumped me so fast, like she knew I was gonna do it. 'I'm dating someone else..' Ugh, it keeps playing in my mind.

I found an empty bench and sat on it. Maybe, it's good to forget it all. The cool breeze of the winds relaxes while it passes through my face. From now on, I'll just concentrate on my work. No girls.

''Mac!'' Somebody called.

I turned my head and it was Drew, my friend. He's a guy who's like my complete opposite except that he's also male.

''Drew,'' I said.

He settled down beside me.''What are you doing here?''

''Nothing.'' I answered. ''Just relaxing.''

Then he noticed some girls pass in front of us. ''Ah, girl hunting, eh?''

I smirked. ''No, there was a crime scene here. It happened early this morning.''

''Oh,'' He said.''So, the body's still here?''

''Nah, it's with Sid.''

''Hmm...Speaking of girls, How's this chick of yours? Aubrey, right?''

''She's not my chick.''

''Mac, you look so down, what happened? Maybe... I can help you.''

''Okay,'' Until I told him everything that happened this morning.

''I'm sorry, for that.''

''It's okay, I'll be over her in no time.''

''Right.''

I know that I'll be really over her. I mean work is the biggest distraction for me. What else can there be in the world to distract me?

''Tell me,'' I began. ''You're a good looking guy, Drew.''

''Thanks,''Feeling flattered, Drew answered.

''How do you get your girls?'' I can't believe I'm asking for advice.

''Well,'' he leaned. ''Just be myself, Mac. The girls will come to me.''

I nodded and checked the time in my wrist watch and it's 4:30 pm. ''Oh, I gotta go. I think, I still left some paperwork in my desk.''

''Okay,'' We both stood up. ''Mac, don't be so down about that Aubrey chick. There will be someone else out there, right?''

He chuckled. The question, will there be? ''Sure.'' As we both turned and walked away.

I still can't believe it's already 4:30 pm. That was really fast. What have I been doing whole day? Spacing out? I feel so tired, I just wanna go home but there are paper works on my desk waiting to be signed and filled up.

I headed for the parking and rode my Avalanche going back to my office. I parked in front of the NYPD and headed to the lab to finish my work so that I can head home early and relax.

After few hours, I'm finally done. I checked the time and it's 8 pm, time for me to head home. I rode my car and stopped in front of a little Chinese restaurant and bought one chow fan for my dinner.

I finally arrived at my apartment building and headed for my apartment. I took off my coat and placed it on the arm rest of the couch, took off my shoes and socks and settled down on my couch. I started eating my Chow Fan and it made me wonder, what would it be like to eat with somebody? I think, it will be really nice if I know there's someone there to be with me every night, making me feel less lonely. I want someone.... to love and accept me.

I'm finish with my food and threw the paper container in the trash can and headed for the shower. After a few minutes, I'm done. I wore plain blue boxers and a white t-shirt. My bed was there, inviting my tired mind and body, so I finally gave in. I lie down and tried to catch some shut eye.

Next morning, I felt a little better and did the same routine every morning. Now, that I'm in my lab, I was kinda expecting 'her' to be here and looking for Matt again but she isn't here. Well, that's a big relief. No more distractions. Just work. I went inside my office and saw paper work again. Sigh, as always.

After few hours of signing papers, roaming around the lab, checking on my team's crime scene results, I sat on my couch and relaxed. I covered my face with my two hands and let my eyes close for a while. Now that there is no more thrill in my life, it's boring. No more woman to inspire and make my heart melt everyday. Where could she be? The woman I'm dying to meet in my whole life. I really envy some people in my team like Flack and Danny. They met amazing girls! How about me? I met Peyton. The woman whom I think deserved me, but she doesn't. I don't even know why I had a relationship with her? I mean, what was I thinking? Then here comes Aubrey Hunter. Why did I even flirt with her in that deli? And the flirtatious letters? She didn't even tell me that she's dating someone here in my lab! Did she wait for me to confess and she'll tell it in my front of my face that she has a boyfriend? Wow, talk about unpleasant surprises! Then, a familiar voice brings me back to reality.

''Mac!''Flack said as he entered my office.''Dead body again in Central park.''

I frowned. ''Again?''

He just nodded.

''I'll be right there.'' He immediately left.

I took my coat, headed for the garage and rode the avalanche going to the central park. Once I reached it, I immediately saw them. I headed for them. What is with central park today? I mean dead bodies in here?! This park is filled with people everyday! Anyone of them could be the next victim.

''So, what do we have?'' I asked Danny while looking at the dead male body in front of me.

''The name is Anthony Suarez. Male, 35 yrs old. Same COD but this time, it's for real.'' he replied.

''What do you mean?''

''It's suicide, too.''

I frowned. ''Are you sure?''

''Well, the bullet hole is in the same place and the gun is beside his right hand.''

''Are you sure his right handed?''

Danny check his right hand.''Yup, there are calluses beside his nail. Probably got it from writing.''

''Well, we still need more proof.''

Then Flack saves it all again. ''Found a witness.'' While, bringing with him a teenage girl, sobbing.

''He shot himself.'' She began. ''He's my uncle. He said, he can't live without his wife. They just got divorced few months ago. He kept on trying to bring her back with him but the girl don't love him anymore.''

I can't believe that this young woman would witness such a horrible scene. CSIs like us could handle those scenes but this girl, her eyes witnessed something terrible.

''He..''She continued. ''...called me. Telling me to meet him here in the park. I went here and saw him holding a gun. He was crying in front of me. He explained to me why he...''She hiccuped. ''… called me. He wants me to witness this so that it wouldn't be called a murder. I tried to stop him but he keeps on complaining... he said he was like in hell when she broke up with him... then it happened.''She cried more and wipe her tears with a hanky.

''That confirms it,'' Danny finished while Flack comforts the young girl.

I nodded at Danny.

''Poor girl,''Danny added. ''I wouldn't let my Lucy witness something like that.''

''Yeah,''

After few minutes of gathering the evidences and cleaning up the crime scene, Flack and the others left, leaving me in the park again. I started lingering around the park thinking and feeling the pain of Anthony. I know a girl dumped me and it hurts but I wouldn't do something like that and let a young girl witness it. That's totally crazy.

I sat on the bench beside the bushes, behind me is the reservoir already. As usual, people are riding on boats again. I wonder if Drew is here again in the park. I admit, I don't want to experience what happened to Anthony. Killing yourself because of a woman, I know it's possible, but we, men, could move on.

I turned around and saw something behind the bushes. I focused on it more, it's a hand! Don't tell me a couple would even dare to do it here! I blushed and my face instantly warms. Maybe I should get out of here or not. Weird. I know sex and there should be a little sound of moaning and panting but there isn't anything. Men, this couple is good. Wait! If they are doing it here, people could see them! Just beside those bed of grass is the water! People who are in the boat could get a clear look! Wow! This couple amazes me. I tried to look at the hand again, just a little view, it's not moving. Is it over? Did they see me? Oh no, not good. I look at the hand and it's in the same spot. No movements at all! Don't tell me... I stood up and looked at the body, it's woman and she's wet! She drowned?!

I ran through the bushes and kneeled down beside her, well... she's beautiful. Her golden curls, olive skin... oh, what the hell?! She's wearing khaki shorts, which shows her amazing legs, a plain white camisole, that exposes a tempting amount of skin and there's also a green bag beside her. What am I thinking in a time like this?

I can't believe panic went over me. I placed my right ear on her chest, wow, what a scent..., but there's no heartbeat. Her body is still fully drenched, there is still time to save her! I did a CPR, of course with a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but who cares?! I tried for 3 times then she moved. Her arms are moving, stretching, her hands formed a fist. Her ring illuminated which is placed on her mid finger of her right hand, her legs are also moving and her eyes opened exposing her green sparkling eyes.... She's an attractive woman but.... there's nothing happening in me. Is it because there's still something left for Aubrey? Ugh, what am I thinking about her?

The woman in front of me sat up, she looked around and then her eyes focused me. Her pinkish lips spoke,

''Hi, boyfriend...'' her soothing voice echoed in my ear then her lips landed on mine. (Currently, we are kissing)

Whoa! What did she just say?!

* * *

**Author's note:**Hey guys, I would really love to make this chapter more longer but I want to leave a cliffhanger! So guys... please review so that I can get motivated in continuing this...


	3. Stella Bonasera

**Author's note: **Hey! Some of my readers said Aubrey/Mac is not easy to read... I know right... Even writing it makes me puke... Thank you for the reviews! And sorry of the late update. I just lost something in order to write this story but don't worry, I'll still continue writing. I hope this chapter will make you happy guys.. (after this week's new CSI:NY episode) :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stella Bonasera**

_'Hi...boyfriend'_

She just called me, what? Her arms wrap around my neck while her kiss deepens. This is... very surprising! I quickly pull away. How could she do that to me? I don't even know her! I know, I rescued her but that doesn't mean we're together! This is ridiculous!

''What's wrong?'' She asked. Well, her voice is soothing and attractive but... no feelings in me.

''I'm not your boyfriend.'' I answered quickly while shaking my head. ''You must have the wrong guy.''

She frowned. ''Not my boyfriend?''

''Yes, I'm not.'' I quickly stood up, helped her get up and picked up her bag then handed it to her. ''I think you're fine now.''

She didn't reply but she just rewarded me a warm smile. This woman is... ''You are my boyfriend.''

What? We walked through the bushes and we are back on cemented roads of the park. Is it me or there is something different with this woman?

''We... don't know each other so.... we are not.. together.'' My shaky voice replied. Why am I nervous? Ugh! Never mind, I just walked away from her but she was following and said something unbelievable.

''So, you are breaking up with me?'' Her voice pulled me back. ''Are you?''

Breaking up? I went back to her and tried to make things straight. ''We're not even together.'' I exclaimed, not realizing that we are surrounded by occupied benches.

I looked at my side and noticed people gossiping, murmuring, whispering... what is wrong with these people? Suddenly, I heard a weird comment.

''He's breaking up with her? His loss.'' Okay, I don't know who he/she is but they have no idea of what is happening. They didn't realize that the gorgeous, hot woman standing in front of me proclaims that, I'm her boyfriend. Which is clearly impossible!

''Look,'' I said. ''I'm sorry but this is really weird for me.''

She just frowned at me.

''Weird? More like dumb. He's breaking up with a chick like that! His BIG loss.'' I received another comment from my unwanted audience.

"Did I do something wrong?'' She finally ask.

''No, '' I answered quickly. Oh god, I really am nervous. All these people's eyes are staring at the both of us. I'm not really used into this kind of public event. ''We aren't together. Besides, nothing really happened between us.''

''Well,'' She smiles and I think her green shimmering eyes is also smiling. ''We did it behind the bushes a while ago.''

People gasped around us. What the hell did she just say? Damn it, woman! What is wrong with you?

''Someone's wiener just can't wait.'' Another unwanted comment.

She is about to say something and I cut her off by covering lips with my rough hands. ''We're going home for a while.'' I said and people around us all smiled.

We were about to go my car when a cold sensation suddenly on my cheek. I touched it with my fingers and it's water. I looked up in the sky and visible dots started to drop.

''Rain.'' I whispered. ''Let's go!'' I told her and she hurries up.

We are finally in my car as the rain starts to get stronger. Our travel back to my apartment made me feel uncomfortable. The woman whom I just met a while ago is just beside me in this contained space. For real, everything happened so fast. Yesterday, I was dumped and today I have a girlfriend? It makes me feel like nothing really happened yesterday.

I looked sideways and her eyes are just staring straight at the window. Then, I kind of felt that I want to get a glimpse of those sparkling green eyes. No! I gotta stop this. I quickly focused my eyes on the road. I told myself no more girl craziness. I just got dumped. Work first, romance later.

We finally arrived at my apartment building and the both us are finally in my apartment. She just stood beside the door and apparently, her eyes are roaming around my apartment. I sat on my couch and relaxed my stressed mind and body.

''Wow,'' She finally spoke after a long time of silence.

''Wow?'' I asked with a little shocked look on my face.

''Yeah, it's nice and cozy.'' as she start roam around.

''Well, I usually don't spend my day around here. I'm always at work.''

I turned my head around, she's in my kitchen and she just opened my empty fridge. ''Oh,'' and she closes it. ''Mind if use your bathroom? I'll just change my clothes.''

''Sure,''

I sighed, removed my badge and my gun from my belt and placed it on the table in front of me. After a few minutes, she finally came out and sat on the other side of the couch giving us enough space. I think we are both feeling awkward and I really wish we have a topic to talk about. Like, how did we become couples?

She eyed my badge and said, ''You're a cop?''

''Actually, I'm a detective. You know, a CSI.'' I answered.

''You leave, alone?''

''Yeah...'' I smiled. ''Lonely, isn't it?''

''That's okay, you'll also find someone to be there.'' she replied.

Someone? I really hope there will be a really a 'someone' out there to be with for the of my life. But she never arrived... what a sad life. I noticed her look at her shimmering ring and and gave it a sad look.

''I used to have someone to be with me. My wife, Claire, until she... died.''

I can't believe I'm telling personal things to a person I barely knew. But my emotions are too much. They are overwhelming. Sometimes I just wanna sit here, drink, and cry alone. It hurts when you know you don't have someone to lean on.

''Oh, so... What's your name?'' She breaks the silence.

''Mac Taylor.''

''Charming name.'' I blushed.

''How 'bout you?''

She gave me a confused look. ''I don't know.''

''You don't know?''

''Nope.''

I frowned. This woman, I found her lying beside the reservoir, hot and drenched. Hot? Never mind. Maybe, she hit her head with a rock or something. She had amnesia? But that doesn't explain why we became couples? Why do I keep thinking about that?

''Do you remember anything else?'' I asked with a concerned tone.

She just shakes her head. ''No,''

''Umm.. do you feel something painful in your head right now?''

''No,''

''How come you don't remember anything at all?''

''I don't know.''

''Let me see,'' I near her making space between vanish. ''I'll just see if there are some bruises on your head.''

''Okay,'' as I put my head beside hers.

My hands get tangled into her golden curls, her scent, the smell of coconut shampoo, has driven me crazy. My temperature keeps on rising as long as this closure happens. I want to keep her close to me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pulls her toward to me that I can feel her breathe on my neck, her chest presses on mine and her breasts are really soft. God, this woman turns me on. Her soft hands linger on my back making me feel like it's a massage while my hand is still stuck in her hair and the other goes down that I could already touch the waistband of her shorts. My nose is still swimming in her warm, tempting aroma.

''Mac,'' She whispered so near on my ear that I could feel her breathe again. God, it's so warm and it tickles, making me smile.

''Yes?'' Is all I can say while burying my face into her hair.

She gasp a little, making her grasp my back. ''Mac....'' Her voice, it's different. I can feel it, her tone is tempting and seductive.

She makes me more turned on than before while my hand goes from waistband to her ass and it lingers there. My body is acting very weird, my cock... it's getting a hard on, I can feel it. I pull her more closer that her breasts are squeezed between us.

''Mac..'' The tempting voice she emits, it's forcing me take her.

I'm starting to pant as the warmth of my body is too much, I need her.

''Mac,'' She said. ''Are there...''

''Hmm..'' I moaned.

''…. any bruises?''

My eyes went wide, her question brought me back to reality. ''Bruises?'' I asked in confusion while we still remain in our position.

''Yeah,''

''Umm, nope. None.'' As I quickly pull away. What the hell happened?

''Oh,''

''So....'' I said with a nervous voice. ''...you are fine.''

She smiled and before she can say another word, I cut her off.

''Would you like some coffee?''

''Sure.''

I quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. The cups are ready and I'm making coffee. I felt the warmth of the coffee as it brought me back to the scene that happened a while ago. I can't believe it! I almost had sex with a woman I don't know. What the hell happened? I am so out of my mind. A while ago, I felt everything, the warmth, the need, her bare skin, her breathe even tickled me, her aroma was like drugs and I was so turned on that I admitted in my mind that I need her. My mind gave up, she's a hell of a gorgeous woman.

The coffee is finally finished and I went back to the living room only seeing her digging something in her bag. I placed the coffee on the table and sat beside her but I made sure there was a space.

''Mac,'' She said.

''Yeah?''

''I think I know my name.''

''Really?'' I asked. ''But a while a--''

She cut me off and brought out a name tag.''My name is Stella Bonasera.''

I'm shocked. ''Beautiful,''

''Hmm?''

''Nothing!'' What is wrong with me? ''Are you sure?''

''This bag is mine right?'' she pointed out her bag.

''Yup,''

''Well, I'm Stella Bonasera.'' As we shook hands. Her smile reappears again, the kind of smile that would make any man's heart skip a beat.

''Nice meeting you,'' I blushed. Then, our hands finally let go.

This is weird. Is it me or Stella just made my heart race? Not a proper time to think about it. Maybe her bag contains something else, ID's, wallet, anything that I can find in a woman's bag that can give her identity.

''Mind if check your bag?'' I asked.

''Sure,''

As I took her bag and inspected it. There's plastic with the drenched clothes inside it, a manual, nicely folded clothes-- a manual? What kind of women comes with a manual? Wow, a woman that comes with a manual? If every woman in this world is like this, I'm sure every woman we like will be an easy to get.

''Stella, you don't have wallet or ID'' I asked.

''I don't remember. Probably, none''

Wow, she is unknown except that her name tag is the only source of her identity.

''Did you find anything interesting in my bag?'' She asked.

''Umm, yeah.'' I nodded. ''It's a manual.''

She frowned.

''May I read it?''

''Sure.''

I brought out the manual out of her bag and scanned the cover. It's a plain white booklet with a label on the middle of it's cover and it says 'manual'. I opened it and there's a picture of Stella's body and she's naked! God, why does she bring this kind of book around. I turned the page and saw this.

Instructions:

body structure. If there are any flaws you can immediately replace her with a new one.

Okay, for real, that was really painful. She could be easily replaced? How can you replace this amazing woman?

turn her on, you mu--

Whoa! I quickly closed the manual and looked at her. Replaced? Turn on? Who is this Stella? I turned to look at her and she is just reading some of my magazine while drinking her coffee. She caught me looking at her.

''So, anything interesting?'' She leaned forward and eyed manual.

My eyes went down, from her eyes to her cleavage, and I can't believe she's showing it to me. Is she seducing me? A while ago, I almost gave in. I gasped quietly, is she a prostitute? I quickly returned my eyes on the manual.

''Can I ask you something?'' I said with a serious tone.

''Sure.'' She answered with a cheerful voice and it sounds cute. Stop it!

''Do you remember why you carry this around?''

She frowned again and said. ''No,''

''It says here you can be replaced and how to turn to you on!'' I shouted. ''There's gotta be something you can remember!''

Her eyes widened. ''Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm--'' Then, there was a knock from the door. ''Expecting someone?''

''No,''

I stood up, went to the door and opened it.

''May I help you?'' I ask to the white, brown eyed and black haired man who wears a formal attire.

''I believe you have someone that belongs to me.''

''Someone?''

''Yes, her name is Stella Bonasera.''

''Oh,'' I gasped. ''She's right here. Would you like to come in?''

''Sure,''

There are two people inside my apartment and I'm starting to feel this isn't really good. Damn! My gun is on the table! What if these two are gonna hostage me?

''Thank you, for finding her.'' The unknown man said.

''No problem.''

''Stella,'' he looked at her.''Let's go.''

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''I'm sorry,'' I began. ''Apparently, she can't remember anything.''

''What?'' His reply came.

''She has an amnesia.'' I said.

He just smiled and looked back at Stella. ''Is this guy your boyfriend?''

She smiled. ''Yes.''

I looked at him with shock. ''How did you--''

''We need to talk somewhere private.''He cut me off. ''Maybe, in your kitchen.''

''Okay,'' is the only word my mouth emitted. ''Stella, stay here.''

She just nodded.

Okay, my day has totally gone bizarre! First, I had a girlfriend. Second, she's hot and gorgeous but I don't know if she's a prostitute. And third, how the hell did this guy knew that I'm Stella's boyfriend? Stella's boyfriend, that sounds so nice.

''I'm sorry for being rude. I haven't introduced myself, My name is Nate.''

''Just Nate?''

He smiled.

''I'm Mac Taylor.'' We both shook hands.

''Actually, you found one of our human doll. I am Stella's owner.''

''Human doll?'' Giving him a confused look.

''Why are you giving me that look?'' He asked. ''You don't know it yet?''

''Know what?''

''Stella, is not what you think she is.''

I frowned and I'm so damn confused.

''She is one of our company's new human doll, A half human, half robot.''

''Robot?''

''Yes, actually, we're doing a test drive for her. I brought her here in New York because I know this a place where we can easily find someone to let her stay.''

I cannot say anything immediately. Why does everything happens so fast? Dumped. Girlfriend. Robot. What's next? I felt myself fall on the chair and stare at the blank space in front of me. Then, there's is this guy beside me named Nate says that Stella is a robot. I feel like surprises are everywhere. I covered my face with my two palms and sighed loudly showing that I'm so stressed.

''So, she's not a prostitute?'' I asked.

He chuckled. ''No, why will you think like that?''

''Nothing, she just seems so..''

''Perfect,'' He smiled.

''She is a robot?''

''Actually, only half. She has real body parts and internal organs. Even if you stab her in the heart, nothing will happen to her. Though, she's ran by batteries and some complicated stuff but it will not be easily determined because her robotic characteristics are hidden perfectly.''

I just stared at him.

''Too much for you?''

''Yes!'' I admitted. ''Is this some kind of joke?''

He smirked. ''No,''

''Ugh! How can you prove she is a robot?''

''She's perfect.''

''What else?''

''She has manual.''

''That's weird.''

''In one kiss she became your girlfriend and she keeps on insisting it.''

He knows it. He knows everything that happened. What am I suppose to do? I have a half human, half robot for a girlfriend. I dunno if I should be proud of that.

''A robot. How do you even make this things?'' I asked with a stressed tone.

''You shouldn't have asked that.''

''I get it.'' I sighed. ''It's a secret.''

''She's not fully made with metals inside her! She even has a heart, lungs, liver, anything. Though, if she gets damaged we can immediately fix her.''

This is all so crazy. Am I dreaming? I wanna wake up. I don't know if this is a nightmare or not.

''She's not that bad. We made her to be the perfect lover for every man in this world.''

''So there are other Stellas running around out there.''

''No, there's only one and she's right here in your apartment.''

I don't want this anymore. I'm so stressed, tired and depressed. ''Take her with you.''

''What?'' Nate asked. ''You don't want her.''

''I...'' I just looked away. ''I'm just tired, I don't want another woman in my life.''

''We are selling her and you get her free. Do you know how much she is?''

''I don't care just take her away.''

''She's $ 50, 000, 000!''

My eyes widened. $50, 000, 000? Just for a human doll? That's ridiculous! Insane. And then he said she's for free? Wow, I like that offer but I don't want any romance for now.

''Sell her to someone.''

He just gave me a concerned look and sighed. ''Okay, but at least let her stay here for 3 days.''

''Why?''

''I have to find someone else.'' He immediately left the kitchen and talked to Stella maybe about the 3-day stay.

I stood up, grabbed a cold glass of water and drank it just for me to calm down. I am just so shocked today. But there is still a tingling feeling inside me about Stella being my girlfriend. When we were sitting together on that couch, I didn't feel lonely. When we talked, I felt I have someone to pour my emotions with. Why do I feel like, she should just stay? The huge feeling of hesitation crashed to me. That woman is too perfect for me, she belongs to someone else. I will just feel sorry for her if she stays with a workaholic man like me.

''Mr. Taylor,'' Nate called.

''Yes?'' I came out from the kitchen.

''I will take my leave now and leave Stella to you.'' but before he left, he said, ''By the way, you can't tell anyone about her being a human doll or else you have to pay half of her price.''

He left me stunned by his words. Pay half her price? $25, 000, 000? Then, it's a secret. I noticed Stella near me and said,

''I'm sorry. I was just about to tell you and then he--''

''Arrived.'' I sighed ''It's okay.''

I looked deep into her eyes and I can feel her emotions. It's amazing on how they can make human doll's like this. She gave me a concerned look which mesmerized me. The feeling with her being this close makes my heart race and my body warm. I ran my fingertips on her cheeks, it's smooth and warm like a real human. I can't believe that she's just handmade human but she feels so real. Her eyes, I feel like it can read me through my soul.

''So, beautiful...'' I whispered.

She just blushed and smiled a bit.

I finally put my hand down and said, ''I've got an extra room. You can sleep there.''

She nodded as we part.

Before I enter my room, she said something I've been wanting to hear every night of my life ever since Claire died.

''Goodnight, Mac.''

I smiled. ''Goodnight, Stella.''

I went in to my room, changed into my night clothes and finally lied on my bed. I sighed heavily, finally, this day is over. For the next three days, I have a girlfriend whom I think the most amazing woman I've ever met.

* * *

**Author's note: **Guys I'm sorry for what I did to Stella, you know making her as a half robot... but that's the story.. hope you guys like it... please I really need reviews.. :(


End file.
